


I'm Knot Your Puppy

by frozenbullies



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Agender Lio, Gen, Genderqueer Meis, Guilty jerking off, Lio Fotia's questionable self esteem, Meis and G are good fake parents, Multi, The porn grew plot, Too many chapters planned, Trans man Galo, Trans man Gueira, Werewolves, ageplay/puppy play, auditory voyerism, burnish are lycanthropes, everyone's trans, knots, please read the notes, questionable consent/ just extreme amounts of miscommunication, tags will grow as the chapters grow I am unsure how this will evolve, that's like... my tag now i guess, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenbullies/pseuds/frozenbullies
Summary: "help my (23m) generals (27m, 26?) have adopted me? But like in a kinky way? also i'm a werewolf"--Lio Fotia is the leader of the Mad Burnish pack. He's a young, powerful lycanthrope with honestly too much weight on his shoulders. But, hey, it's fine! He has the world's best generals (well, general and strategist but that's semantics) who are not only his best friends but his rock in this terrible world. He's also been listening to them fuck when they think he's asleep. For... a while now.But he has more important things to worry about! Like his pack's safety, the horrible fucking game warden and his new protege, and just, like, surviving? That's all far more important than how much they make him feel safe, and small, and... good.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I'm Knot Your Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @andr0nap on twitter for the werewolf inspo  
> thank you @duriansdelight for the specific au and for being my instigator   
> \--
> 
> Magic werewolves have magic bits so I'll just give a rundown in advance and you can all save yourselves headaches later on, ok?
> 
> Gueira: DFAB trans man, Human form is pre-T no-op, Wolf form is "DMAB", he/him  
> Meis: DMAB genderqueer, Human form is no-op no-E, Wolf form is basically what might happen if a "DFAB" wolf microdosed T, any pronouns except "it"  
> Lio: DMAB agender, Human form is no-op no-E, Wolf form has both a wolf dick and a wolf vag. There is no elegant way of saying this. he/him  
> Galo: DFAB trans man, stealth, post-top and post-T, he/him  
> \---  
> No idea how many chapters, we'll all suffer together. Sorry this first chapter might pass as "Mature" 
> 
> No beta. We die imperfect, like god intended

The forest is alive with wildfire. Crackling, blazing under the low, full moon as howls split the sky and Lio Fotia, long limbs carrying him neatly across the snowy bank, flanks the herd of elk that crash through the chaos. He looks to his left to watch as Thyma, bounding at his side, breathes out a thin stream of flames and brings the frantic herd closer to the blue-red blaze that arced through the trees. He snaps at the flying hooves that try to break the line, pink embers sparking from his teeth and driving his quarry back into line. 

A high, pitchy howl cuts through the cold air and a wall of fire, blue and hot, shoots out in front of him from behind the barrier, cutting off the cow elk he’d been flanking and sending her into a panicked u-turn. As she spun around another wall, red and fierce, cut off her path and left her with only 3 sides of flame and a hungry pack closing in.

The Mad Burnish pack eats well that night. 

\--

Stomach gorged to bursting, Lio skulked into his den and collapsed in a heap in his back corner, made plush with tattered blankets and straw and evergreen branches. His blood still sung with the thrill of a successful hunt, his flames still crackled with the thrill of being put to good use. Being allowed to burn. But he was exhausted down to his bones and was looking forward to sleeping knowing his pack was, for once, well fed and happy.

The not-so-hushed voices announced his general and strategist’s arrival before their scent did, giddy and only showing perfunctory volume restraint. They shushed eachother but still chattered like songbirds, sweeping into the den as a single unit and circling around the perimeter. Lio sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring the noise in favor of chasing sleep. 

“He’s asleep.” Gueira’s rough voice whispered over Lio’s head. 

“Let him sleep.” Meis soothed, his voice traveling from one side over to Gueira’s. Lio kept his ears from tilting to follow. “He deserves it. Besides, we could still...”

“You aren’t too full?” 

Meis laughed, voice muffled in Gueira’s fur. “Could be fuller.”

Gueira’s tail slapped the floor of the den, and Lio’s hackles went on end as his traitorous hole clenched around nothing. 

He listened, barely breathing, as they shuffled back to the mouth of the den, where cool air could still breathe down their backs. He willed his ears still, his hackles flat, as he listened to the unmistakable sound of his trusted and beloved companions fucking like the animals they all were. The wet slap and breathy whimpers and low growls. The scratch of claws on stone. The heavy panting. 

He was burning under his pelt, trying to keep his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Trying not to think about how wet he was, or how hard. 

After an eternity, or maybe longer, finally he heard one howl, then the other. Then another eternity before they both crept on either side of him, sandwiching him between their larger forms in a hot, sweaty nest of musk and comfort. He muttered a small noise of satisfaction as Meis tucked her nose into his ruff, yawning and licking over his nose as the three of them settled in for the night. 

He was still, unfortunately, hard.   
\---

The month passed and still, almost every night, like clockwork, Lio listened to Meis and Guiera fucking before they crawled into their nest. It was terribly inconvenient. He could hear the way they shifted with the moon, shifting positions and preferences as humanity caught up with them. Not that he was keeping track, of course. It just couldn’t be helped. It kept him up. That was all. 

That and it meant he was sneaking off more often. The first night paws were more functionally hands was a blissful one. But it burned low in his gut as it really caught up with him what he has been doing. Jerking off almost daily to the memory of his two dearest friends, the closest he could ever dream to come to a family, fucking when they thought he was asleep. He was supposed to be a leader. He growled at himself and wiped his palmful of cum off on his thigh, shedding so heavily the soiled fur sloughed off in clumps. 

He was changing so rapidly now. They all were, and the moon would be new in only a few nights. Lio sighed, shaking off a cloud of fur before skulking back to the den. 

There was so much work to do.

“There you are.” Gueira huffed, sitting by the entrance of the den. Lio stilled his rising hackles, the familiar voice being so much better than the imagined one that breathed filthy things into his ear not long ago. G was much shorter this half of the month, when his desire and strong inner nature no longer granted him the power his personality carried the whole month long. His fur was worse off than Lio’s, coming off in huge clumps the size of young rabbits. Soon only his puffy hair would remain.

He puffed a burst of flame, guarding against the November chill he was no longer built to enjoy. “Meis is inside.” He said, tilting his head to the den. 

And Lio nodded, knowing that meant they were waiting for them. “Let’s not take too long. We haven’t got a lot of time.” He followed Gueira, squaring his shoulders and walking with purpose. 

Meis was the only lycanthrope that Lio had ever met who managed to look elegant while shedding, or growing, her fur. There was never an awkward between phase for them. When she was losing her fur it fell off like running water. When she was growing it in she always seemed pleasantly fluffed out. It would be infuriating if he wasn’t so damn good to look at. 

“I was starting to wonder if you’d been eaten.” He deadpanned, sitting cross legged on an outcropping of rock. Given the strain of the position the muscles for that must be newly regained. 

Lio chuckled, sitting beside her with his chin perched on his knuckles. “You should be so lucky.” 

Meis huffed an offended noise and air snapped at the side of his ear, to which Lio simply rolled his eyes and pushed her face away with a slow, steady palm. No matter how much it made his hackles rise.

Gueira eyed them both with mirth and settled next to Meis, sandwiching him between them both before blowing another burst of warming fire. “Three days until the new moon.”

“How many of us still have clothes?” Lio asked, leaning away from his strategist to sit up more fully. Shifting into leadership as smoothly as they shifted into human skins. 

“More than usual,” Meis tilted his head, picking at his short, blunt nails. “A few pups have outgrown theirs, and a few of the rest had theirs shredded or eaten by mice.” 

Luckily none of them had to worry about freezing to death, but the more who had to stay behind the less they could get done. Huffing a sigh, Lio stood and shook off a plume of fur, chunks revealing more human skin as they fell. “We should start by getting more trunks to bury, it’s kept our clothes safe for years there is no reason we can’t afford the same security to the rest of the pack. Let’s send one squadron to the store for plastic totes and loose clothes, one to the pharmacy to refill the first aid kits, and the others to the bulk store for food.” He gave them both a tired look. “If you can help compile lists we can pass them off to squadron heads and be ready in time.”

Gueira nodded, “And are we still square with the warden?”

Lio growled and shook his head. “No, it’s almost December. We need to renew our ‘camp’ licence.” 

They both growled in response. 

“Let’s keep it quick this time.” Meis snarked. “I’m tired of seeing his face.”

“We all are.” Lio growled. “But unless we want to be relocated we need to keep square with him. And make sure he didn’t shrink our spring stipend like he did our winter stipend.” 

They both nodded, bitter but realistic as he was. The license was their way of securing their pack no matter how large it grew without fear of relocation. The stipend was the park’s way of limiting their numbers anyway- hoping that one day they’d no longer be able to feed the mouths they protected. 

Lio sighed, stalking towards the entrance of the den with a puff of pink flame. “Let’s just get this prep work out of the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ frozenbullies
> 
> I scream there too 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
